¿Sigue tus sueños?
by annalauraa
Summary: A Gabriella le hacen una propuesta...¿Debe aceptarla y separarse de Troy?
1. Start of something new

DISCLAIMER: HSM NO ES MIO Me contento con Zac Efron

Dentro de el auditorio de teatro de East High se podían escuchar dos voces, un chico y una chica que perfectamente se complementaban y se armonizaban con exactitud.

"You know the world can see us... in a way that's different that who we are"

"Bien echo chicos"comento un chica con sombrero levantándose del piano. "Creo que ya estamos bien preparados para el estreno de _Tierra de luz_ esta noche"

"Estoy demasiado nerviosa"reveló una chica morena _Gabriella Montez_, quien no dejaba de retorcer el micrófono entre sus manos. "No creo que pueda lograrlo"

"Todo saldrá bien"dijo un chico rubio _Troy Bolton_, que le arrebató el micrófono y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. "Yo estoy contigo"

_Kelsie Nielson _observaba la escena con ternura, y recordó al apuesto joven basquetbolista que la esperaba afuera del teatro para acompañarla a casa. "Bien, un ensayo mas y nos vamos. Desde arriba"

El rubio miro a la morena con eterno cariño y comenzó a cantarle desde el fondo de su corazón.

"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"

A lo que ella le responde con el mismo amor juvenil que sienten el uno por el otro.

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free…" 

:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

Un cazador de talentos, en el mismo Albuquerque, reprende fuertemente a su asistente, quien está prácticamente tirado en el suelo de la oficina.

"¡COMO QUE NO HEMOS PODIDO ENCONTRAR ALGUIEN PARA EL PAPEL DE _THANIA_!¡ESTAS LOCO!¡LAS GRABACIONES EMPIEZAN EN DOS SEMANAS!"gritó como loco _Frederich James_ el cazador de talentos mas importante de la ciudad.

"Pero señor"trató de enmendar tímidamente su asistente, quien lucía extremadamente pequeño a comparación de su jefe, y le tendía un periódico a este último. "En East High va a haber un musical, _Tierra de luz_, que promete ser estupendo. Talvez ahí podamos encontrar algo."

"¿Qué?"pregunto el jefe, arrebatándole el periódico. "Mmm... talvez tengas razón, iremos a ver. ¡Pero te juro que si me haces perder mi tiempo en un estúpido musical barato, te pongo de patitas en la calle!¡Y NO ME PONGAS ESA CARA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE TENGAS TRES HIJOS Y OTRO EN CAMINO!¡Esa fue enterita tu culpa!"

:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

De Nuevo en East High, la Sra. Darbus convocó a los actores principales de _Tierra de luz_ a una junta previa a explicarles el orden de camerinos, de participación, lugares, horarios, etc.

"Eso fue todo"concluyó la profesora. "¿Alguna duda?"al no escuchar respuesta la maestra continuó. "Esta bien, pueden irse. Los espero aquí a las 3:30, el musical iniciará a las 5:00, pero hay que estar aquí antes para prepararse"

Todos los actores salieron para dirigirse a sus casas y prepararse. Troy y Gabriella se fueron juntos, ya que el rubio la iba a acompañar hasta su casa. El trayecto fue callado, pero fue Gabriella quien interrumpió el silencio al llegar al umbral.

"Troy, no estoy segura de poder hacer esto..."no pudo continuar por que este la interrumpió poniendo la cara de ella entre sus cálidas manos.

"Gabriella, tu sabes que te amo, y no voy a dejarte desistir, hemos llegado muy lejos para que pienses eso. Tu puedes, yo lo se, tu lo sabes"

Las hermosas palabras del joven hicieron que los ojos castaños se llenaran de lagrimas. El rubio no pudo resistir la tentación de probar los labios que con ansias había deseado por mucho tiempo y acorto la distancia entre ellos. La chica no se resistió pues amaba también con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho y desde hace ya tiempo estuvo rezando en secreto por que algún día su deseo se cumpliera. Y ese día era hoy.

Primero fue un roce tímido, y hasta que se sintieron totalmente seguros se besaron con ternura. Gabriella rodeó el cuello de Troy con sus brazos y este le aprisionó la cintura entre los de el.

La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse lentamente y a dedicarse una sonrisa que reflejaba todo el amor que se profesaban.

Reviews!!

Ya se que esta algo cursi (bueno, mucho), pero mi objetivo en este capitulo fue mostrar a Troy como un muchacho cariñoso y romántico, algo que todas nosotras desearíamos tener. Aparte estoy en un momento de depresión amorosa... T.T


	2. Tierra de luz

En el teatro de East High, día del estreno de _"Tierra de Luz"_:

"Bueno, ya estás lista."dijo _Sharpay Evans_, una antigua actriz que había encontrado su verdadera vocación entre bastidores, maquillajes y vestuarios. "Rómpete una pierna"le comento a su morena amiga, su singular, frase de ánimo.

"Gracias, Sharpay." Le contestó Gabriella, "Creo que ya es hora de empezar."

"Suerte, Troy."animó _Ryan Evans_, el bailarín mas destacado de todo el musical, a su igualmente rubio compañero.

"Si amigo, la voy a necesitar."se quejó Troy.

HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

"Muévete, inútil. Ya va a empezar."le murmuró enojado a su asistente, el enfurruñado James; mientras lo arrastraba hacia dos sillas con un letrero de reservado en su respaldo.

"Tercera llamada, comenzamos"dijo la atronadora voz de la Sra. Darbus amplificada por un micrófono.

Los telones se abrieron, mientras la suave melodía de un piano empezaba a sonar. Dos luces se encendieron, dando paso a dos jóvenes que comenzaron a cantar:

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me..."

"**Thought I was alone, with none to hold, but you were always there beside me…"**

HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

"Maravilloso, simplemente perfecto."lloriqueaba James en el hombro de su asistente. "Ya tenemos Thania."

Reviews...

Ya se... muy corto...¬¬


	3. Una propuesta

Aplausos atronadores por todo el auditorio de East High; dos jóvenes, tomados de la mano, haciendo una reverencia como forma de agradecimiento. Gabriella con un ramo de rosas rojas, enviadas por su novio, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Troy igualmente sonriente y recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus amigos del equipo de básquetbol.

"Felicidades amigo."Dijo su mejor amigo _Chad Danforth_, un muchacho moreno y de pelo al estilo afro. "Después de todo no eras tan malo."

"Si, estuviste genial." Continuó su compañero _Zeke_. "¿Pastel?"

HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

"Gabriella, estuviste maravillosa."La felicitó _Taylor MacKessie_, su mejor amiga. "¿Vamos a celebrarlo, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que si. La fiesta será en casa de Troy, quedamos de irnos todos juntos en la camioneta de su papá."

HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

"La obra fue todo un éxito."Decía la señora Darbus a los que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos predilectos, mientras se secaba sus lagrimas de felicidad con un pañuelo rosa.

"¿Señora Darbus?"Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. "¿Podemos hablar, a solas?"Terminó mirando a las rubios mellizos con frialdad.

"¡Frederich James!"Exclamó a maestra con asombro. "¿En que puedo ayudarlo, señor?

"Tengo una propuesta para usted... y para la señorita Montez."Contestó en cuanto Sharpay y Ryan se alejaron.

HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

"¡Vámonos!"Gritó Troy para avisarles a todos que era hora de irse. "Sharpay, Ryan; podrían llevar a unos cuantos en sus carros. No cabemos todos en la camioneta"

"Sí, esta bien. Pero traten de no manchar los asientos, los acabo de mandar forrar."Contestó la rubia alegremente.

"Entonces, esta todo listo."Dijo Troy tomando a su novia por la cintura. "Tenemos que llegar primero porque..."

Se escuchó un fuerte carraspeo proveniente de la garganta de la señora Darbus. Detrás de ella se encontraba un señor alto e imponente; y a su vez un pequeño joven que parecía el asistente del primero.

"Señorita Montez...¿Podemos hablar?"Dijo seriamente la maestra, mirando a Gabriella fijamente.

"Eh... claro señora Darbus"Dijo ella. "Váyanse sin mi, luego los alcanzo."Le susurró a su novio rápidamente.

Todos la miraban interrogantemente, hasta que Sharpay grito...

"Bueno, es hora de irnos"


	4. ¿Qué Haré?

Actualizo (:

Camino a la casa de Troy, este y Chad platicaban, uno más preocupado que otro.

"¿Qué querrá la señora Darbus?"Dijo el rubio preocupado. "Gabriella estuvo maravillosa, no creo que sea acerca del musical."Agregó con ojos soñadores.

Su amigo lo miró comprensivo, desde que Chad salía con Taylor, este se volvió mucho más tolerante con su mejor amigo.

HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

"Señorita Montez…"Comenzó fríamente el alto cazador de talentos. "Seguramente habrá escuchado de el futuro estreno de la película _ Un corazón roto_." Le dirigió una mirada penetrante mientras la chica asentía lentamente. "La situación es la siguiente: Nuestra actriz protagónica a renunciado, y hemos visto en usted las aptitudes necesarias para el papel; es su decisión… Piénselo, le doy una semana. Nos comunicaremos con usted."

Gabriella estaba estupefacta. ¿Ella, en Hollywood? Tenía que aceptar el papel. Pero ella no sabía que el señor James no había terminado.

"Si acepta…"Continuó. "Volará a los Ángeles y se quedara ahí unos seis meses; firmará su contrato y, si lo desea podrá volver a Albuquerque pasada la premier."

¿Los Ángeles?¿Seis meses? Eso era demasiado. Tendría que dejar a Troy, Taylor, Sharpay… a todos. ¡Pero es Hollywood¿Qué haré?...

Lose… demasiado corto.

Oigan! Se fue mi inspiración. ¿Tienen alguna idea de que pasará?Acepto Opiniones …


End file.
